This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Bioinformatice Core facility provides consultation, training and computational resources (both hardware and software) to investigators in Nemours Biomedical Research with outreach and educational efforts aimed at Nemours'investigators involved with the COBRE grant. The staff of the core consists of H. Timothy Bunnell, PhD, Director; Suzanne M. McCahan, PhD, Staff Scientist;Jobayer Hossain, PhD, Biostatistician;Chris Pennington, MS, Systems Administrator;Bilal Bayindir, graduate student research assistant. Funding from the COBRE supplemental award made possible the hiring of Mr. Pennington.